


A Magical Day with Tom

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Chance Meetings, Choose Your Own Adventure, Disneyland, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, celebrity, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is a <b>choose your own adventure</b> second person reader insert fiction. </i><br/> <br/>A chance meeting between you and Tom Hiddleston at the happiest place on Earth. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tutorial:** At the end of some chapters there will be two or three choices. To read your choice, go to the chapter index and pick the appropriately titled chapter.

You took in a deep breath then exhaled with ease as you sat on a bench in the theme park known as, Disneyland. It wasn't only the rides and shows that drew you to this magical place, though it certainly was a big part of it. No, something about the atmosphere, the happy people, the smell of popcorn, the old-fashioned buildings. It was wonderful!

However, if there was one thing that saddened you, it was the fact that you always came here alone. No boyfriend, nor husband to share in your memories, and your friends either seemed uninterested, or were too far away. With a soft sigh you stood up and headed for one attraction in particular...

 

**A) Pirates of the Caribbean**

**B) Indiana Jones**

**C) Tower of Terror**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say your choice in the comments below and I may just pick to write yours first!
> 
> Chapters will range between long, medium, and short, and choices will take a bit of time for me to post. (As in, not only A, but B and C as well) But I will do my very best, and I hope you all enjoy the story!


	2. Pirates of the Caribbean

The line wasn't too long, luckily for you, and although the sun was bright today, it was not uncomfortable, for the clouds above shaded the Earth kindly. 

After a few minutes had passed, you heard a deep voice hum the pirate's theme happily. You could tell, even by so little a sample, that his voice was smooth like honey, and you couldn't help but turn around to see the face of the source of it.

His face was chiseled and strong with prominent, high cheek bones catching your attention. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and he wore a darling smile as he hummed. He seemed to notice you and stopped humming with a small smirk. "Why hello darling, do you find yourself in need of my assistance?"

Flustered, you couldn't help but blush. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just-"

The line started to move so you walked along with it as he took the liberty of walking somewhat beside you while you continued, "I was admiring your humming."

He smiled a boyish yet amused sort of smile and he cocked his head slightly. "You were admiring my humming?"

"Indeed." You nodded, though you felt a little embarrassed now, wondering if he thought your reason was foolish. "You just sounded so happy... it made me happy too, and I had to look at you."

His smile was more mischievous now, and you had a feeling that you had met this man before.. or.. something. "Did you like what you saw?" He smirked.

You were a bit taken aback by his flirting, but you recovered quickly. "From what I can see, yes."

"Ah, the unseen is such a mysterious thing isn't it?" He said to you a bit quieter, causing you to smile playfully.

"I meant your sunglasses good sir."

Sudden realization graced his expression and he laughed. "Ehehehe! Such a clever woman I've found."

Your eyes widened in realization. 

That laugh. 

There was no mistaking it. You were talking -correction- _flirting_ with Thomas William Hiddleston!

He looked at you worriedly as you contemplated this new realization in silence and he began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I had found you I merely meant that-"

 

"No, no." You assured, bringing yourself out of your daze. "I was just lost in a daydream again, I do that from time to time." You chuckled. 

Tom breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled shyly as he looked at you.

He seemed so happy, so at ease with you right now.. you worried that if you told him that you knew who he was, that he would be more closed off and calculated. Even if you never saw him again, you'd rather remember him like this, like Tom, rather than a celebrity.

"Is this your favorite ride?" Tom asked you, his smile still present.

"One of my favorites for sure." You nodded, as the line moved up again for the fourth time.

"I've only been to Disneyland once before." Tom mentioned. "I really like it though, it's smaller than the one in France."

"You like that it is smaller?" You asked curiously.

Tom nodded. "It makes it feel more home-like, I don't know how else to describe it."

"I feel the exact same way." You agreed, then suddenly realized something. "My name is _____, by the way."

"_____... Such a beautiful name." Tom said with a dreamy smile, before he came to his senses. "My name is Tom."

You smiled innocently. "A pleasure to meet you, Tom."

 

* * * * *

By the time you two had reached the front of the line you both had become quite familiar with eachother and so Tom asked if he could sit beside you for the ride. (Of course, you said yes)

Tom helped you step inside the boat once it was time and you were pleased to see that you two had been able to sit at the very front. 

Once seated, Tom casually moved his arm around you so that it more or less only touched the back of your seat. You did not mind the closeness between you two, though, it was a bit forward of him to do so.

You smiled softly to yourself. Should you playfully call him out on his move to be close to you, or should you wait and see what he does next?

**1.) Playfully Call Him Out**

**2.) Wait and See**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a wrong answer for this one, so just pick whichever one you would actually do. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Tower of Terror

You had a love/hate relationship with the infamous ride. The drop itself you could handle no problem, but the line to the actual ride was beyond creepy, even in the day time!

You stood in line by yourself and held your hands together nervously as you felt a little awkward and scared at the same time. It wasn't easy not being able to stand in line with a friend. Everyone else seemed to have someone to talk to or laugh with to distract them from the creepiness, but what did you have? Oh, you hated this as much as you loved the thrill of the ride.

"I'm sorry, but are you alright miss?" Asked a gentle voice from behind you. 

You turned around with soft surprise as you saw a man with dark auburn hair and high cheekbones, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. "I'm alright, thank you sir. It's just.. the atmosphere here always sets me a bit on edge."

The kind man nodded with a soft smile. "I understand." He said, then was silent for a moment or two. "You must be quite imaginative."

You blinked a few times to register what he had said, since you had not expected him to continue the conversation. "I consider myself so, yes." You smiled. He seemed familiar somehow... but you couldn't place why.

"I fancy myself to be creative as well." He said. "Sometimes certain things get under my skin."

"But not today?" You asked curiously.

He tilted his sunglasses down ever so slightly so you might catch a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes, which enhanced the feeling that his flirty smirk gave you. "Surprisingly... not." 

You felt a warm blush rise in your cheeks from the moment you locked eyes with his until he moved his sunglasses back in place.

He was almost annoyingly confident as he continued his little half smile and he leaned forward to murmur, "The line has moved, darling."

You regained your composure quickly and turned around to move forward. _Darn that man. He's handsome and charming and he is well aware of that fact isn't he? Well, if he thinks I'm going to swoon over him, he's got another thing coming!_

"Do you visit Disneyland often?" The sweet yet saucy stranger asked.

"As often as I can." You said, trying to be short with him, and failing considerably.

He chuckled. "Is this your attempt at being angry with me?"

"You seem well aware of your guilt." You pointed out smartly, causing him to laugh.

"Ehehehe! You are correct." His smile was boyish and sweet. "I do apologize miss, but you are far too tempting for me not to flirt with."

"Oh, you were trying to flirt with me? I hadn't noticed." You shrugged as you moved forward in the line again.

"Ehehe." Came his short, airy laugh. You had to admit, you liked it. "I _have_ upset you haven't I?"

"No." You grumbled then sighed. "Yes."

"Then I wish to make amends dear woman." He smiled softly, his eyes twinkling behind the shade of his glasses.

"I will forgive you if you tell me your name." You decided. You knew him from somewhere, but where! And that laugh... but why couldn't you remember his name?!

His smile widened at your request. "My name is Tom."

Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston.

You managed to bottle up all of the emotions that came rushing to the surface, as well as the thoughts that followed. Excitement, nervousness, surprise, and a whole bunch of, _I can't believe Tom Hiddleston was flirting with me!_ 's

But, somehow, you kept your composure and feigned ignorance. "Hello Tom. My name is _____."

"You have a lovely name, _____." He complimented in that deep, baritone voice of his. He nearly took your breath away.

"Thank you. Your name is very distinguished as well."

He laughed sweetly and shortly. "Ehehe, thank you."

It was not long that you and a group of other people were funneled into a small-ish room, that looked like a dusty study room. There was not a whole lot of standing room, so you ended up being right up against the side of Tom's body, which you... didn't really mind but still! The way he tried desperately to hide that cocky smile irritated you, yet excited you and it was altogether so confusing.

He looked down at you fondly now, with a familiarity you wouldn't have thought possible had you seen the expression on his handsome face. As it happened, you were too busy trying to sort your feelings as you lightly bit your lip, to see how darling Tom was being.

Just then the TV flickered on and the Twilight Zone theme began playing, which set the mood even further for the haunted hotel. Having already been slightly on edge, you subconsciously gripped Tom's large hand and watched the events with intrigue and fear. 

As the TV turned off and the doors opened, you looked at your hand with surprise and released Tom of your grasp. "S-Sorry." You mumbled as the group of people walked themselves out the door.

"Quite alright." Tom smiled and followed you out.

 

* * * * *

Once in the elevator, you were seated beside Tom, and the employee instructed everyone on how to lock in their seatbelts. She also double checked to make sure that each one was secured properly.

Tom tugged on his strap twice and it was secure and you tugged on yours a few times and found it to be safe. But something didn't settle right with your gut... What should you do?

 

**A.) Check Tom's strap one more time.**

**B.) Chalk it up to nerves, and grip the arm rest tighter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no wrong answer, just pick whichever one suits you! :) 
> 
> And don't forget to comment below. ^^


	4. Indiana Jones

The line to the Indiana Jones ride was long, as per usual, but at least the scenery was beautiful. The jungle made you feel almost giddy with excitement and you felt even more so when someone started "singing" the Indiana Jones theme.

_There's something about the adventure, the excitement of Indiana Jones that brings one back to the imagination they had as a child..._ You thought. Or.. did you?

"I completely agree." Came the same voice who had been singing before.

You turned around, startled. "Oh, I hadn't realized that I'd said that out loud." You said with a soft blush to your cheeks.

The man's smile reached his eyes, which were decidedly hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "I'm glad you said it out loud or I wouldn't have had an excuse to talk to you." He chuckled softly. "It's a bit lonely standing here in line all by myself."

You nodded. "I know the feeling.."

"Do you know what I'd like?" The stranger said with sudden enthusiasm. 

"What?" You smiled brightly. 

"A hat. An Indiana Jones hat." He said with boyish excitement.

"You too?!" You yipped, then shrunk a bit from your sudden outburst. "I think it would be so cool to have one." You said in a softer tone as Tom looked at you with a spark of joy lighting his features. "Though I might be too sheepish to wear it in public on a day to day basis."

"But why?" Tom asked seriously. "You could wear anything you wanted and people would smile."

You were taken aback by the sudden compliment and you smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." You said as the line moved up. "I don't believe I got your name." You mentioned as you looked up at his somewhat familiar face.

"My name is Thomas, but you can call me Tom." He smiled.

Your eyes widened a bit in realization. Thomas. Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston.. Was right in front of you!

"Are you alright love?" Tom asked and stood closer to you, as if expecting you to faint.

"Yes, yes, I just.. need some water I think."

"Would you like me to get you a bottle?" Tom offered generously.

"It's alright, really." You implored, but he was already turned halfway towards the exit.

"I'll be right back darling." Tom assured, then gave out several apologies as he made his way out of the line.

You smiled softly as you watched him. Such a kind man... You felt a little guilty for lying to him, but you didn't want him to know that you knew. What if he wasn't as sweet or genuine once you told him? Right now he thought you still saw him as a stranger, and that was somewhat freeing for him, you supposed.

Ten minutes later you heard another slew of apologies coming from the handsome British man as he made his way back to you with your water bottle.

"Thank you Tom." You said gratefully and drank a sip of the cool liquid. "How much did it cost?"

"Oh, no, please it's my pleasure." Tom assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He smiled, but appeared to be waiting for something with a hopeful expression. 

"What?" You asked softly, your head cocked to the side.

He simply smiled a tiny bit more and turned his head ever so slightly so you saw more of his cheek, apparently asking politely if he may have your affection.

Do you.....

**  
A.) Kiss his cheek.**

**B.) Chide him sweetly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to choose either one! Don't forget to comment below! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	5. Playfully Call him Out

"My, my, you've made yourself right at home haven't you?" You said with a sideways glance towards him. 

He looked a bit sheepish but smiled softly. "Ehehe.. Sorry, I've sort of gotten in the habit of stretching when I sit."

You couldn't help but notice how his legs were spread considerably far apart, his knee touching yours. "It must be because of your height." You said, you eyes now locked onto his... sunglasses. "Are you going to keep those on?" You asked with furrowed eyebrows. "It must be hard to see in this dark lighting."

Tom cleared his throat nervously. "Yes well.. I suppose you're right." He said, then carefully took off his glasses and hooked them onto the collar of his shirt. He couldn't seem to meet your gaze as the boat pushed into the water. "What's wrong?" You asked gently.

He rubbed his neck nervously then finally looked into your eyes for truly the first time, and he had the smallest of smiles decorating his face. "Nothing."

You gave him a reassuring smile. "I like seeing your eyes." You decided with a nod.

Tom chuckled silently and watched the beautiful lanterns above the restaurant that resided right beside the ride itself. Meanwhile you leaned over the boat ever so slightly to get a better look at the crocodile hidden in the murky water.

Then, as the ride progressed, it started to get darker and darker, and the robotic skull above the drop spoke it's warnings to the passengers on the boats. "....mark my words mateys, dead men, tell no tales... heh heh heh heh.." Your boat suddenly stopped as the one in front of you plummeted. 

Tom looked calm and collected as he sat, waiting for the drop, while you felt butterflies in your tummy. It wasn't for the drop however, it was because Tom had shifted ever so slightly so that he brushed against your leg. Did he realize what he was doing, or was it an innocent mistake?

"Are you ready?" He asked you with a big smile.

You chuckled. "More than ready."

The boat lurched forward and suddenly everything was pitch black and a rushing force pressed against your chest as you gripped Tom's hand. "Woo hoo!!" You cheered with a laugh and heard Tom's "Ehehehehe!" all the way down until you splashed into the blue lit cave.

The pirate theme began playing, and sparked Tom to start singing, "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

You chuckled then began singing with him until the boat reached the second, smaller drop, and you laughed all the way down.

It wasn't until the ride was nearing it's end, that Tom spoke again. "______, I wonder if you might like to join me for lunch today." 

"Hmm... I suppose that would be alright." You teased with a smile. 

 

**Continue on to...** _Lunch with Tom!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the choices will lead up to lunch with Tom in which you will have to make one of two choices. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Wait and See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different beginnings, same endings. ^^

You decided not to mention his position, and pretend as though you didn't notice.

Tom saw right though you however and smiled suavely as he took off his sunglass to look at you without the distraction of the darkened lenses. He hadn't realized that he'd revealed himself until your eyes were upon him.

"So nice to see you finally." You chuckled and batted your eyelashes softly.

He carefully hooked them onto the collar of his shirt and smiled.

You couldn't help but notice how his legs were spread considerably far apart, his knee touching yours. "Do you always sit like that Thomas?" You asked curiously as the boat lurched forward.

Tom chuckled silently, "You don't mind, do you?"

"There is no right answer to that question and you know it." You said with considerable animation.

"There is, darling." He said smoothly as he played with a loose lock of your hair with his fingers. "But you are too sheepish to admit it." He winked then watched the beautiful lanterns above the restaurant that resided right beside the ride itself.

You felt your cheeks warm once again, sweet and spicy this man was!

Then, as the ride progressed, it started to get darker and darker, and the robotic skull above the drop spoke it's warnings to the passengers on the boats. "....mark my words mateys, dead men, tell no tales... heh heh heh heh.." Your boat suddenly stopped as the one in front of you plummeted. 

Tom looked calm and collected as he sat, waiting for the drop, while you felt butterflies in your tummy. It wasn't for the drop however, it was because Tom had shifted ever so slightly so that he brushed against your leg. Did he realize what he was doing, or was it an innocent mistake?

"Are you ready?" He asked you with a big smile.

You chuckled. "More than ready."

The boat lurched forward and suddenly everything was pitch black and a rushing force pressed against your chest as you gripped Tom's hand. "Woo hoo!!" You cheered with a laugh and heard Tom's "Ehehehehe!" all the way down until you splashed into the blue lit cave.

The pirate theme began playing, and sparked Tom to start singing, "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

You chuckled then began singing with him until the boat reached the second, smaller drop, and you laughed all the way down.

It wasn't until the ride was nearing it's end, that Tom spoke again. "______, I wonder if you might like to join me for lunch today." 

"Hmm... I suppose that would be alright." You teased with a smile. 

 

 **Continue on to...** Lunch with Tom


	7. Check Tom's Seatbelt

You didn't want to take any chances so you reached across Tom's lap and tugged on the yellow safety strap to double check it's security. Luckily, it was in fact locked in tight.

"How kind of you to be concerned for me." Tom said sweetly, though his eyes seemed to have a certain mischievous passion to them which you could clearly see since his sunglasses were now in the pouch underneath his seat. His tongue darted out to wet his soft, thin lips then he smiled softly at you with batted lashes. You were mesmerized by him, unable to udder a single syllable, even when the doors closed and the ride lurched into motion.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked with playful energy.

"More than ready." You grinned.

* * * *

The ride was beyond thrilling, and you both laughed and screamed with every drop. You also made sure to hold on to Tom's hand tightly. Once the ride was over you two went downstairs to see your pictures.

"Ehehehe! I look ridiculous." Tom laughed.

"You look cute!" You smiled as you looked at Tom's happy face in the photo.

"You think so?" He grinned as he leaned against the wall with one hand. 

You simply smiled shyly and looked back at the picture. "I think I'll buy it." You decided.

"I wouldn't mind gifting it to you." Tom spoke up.

"No, no, that isn't necessary-"

Of course Tom wouldn't hear of it and before you knew it you had a souvenir photo in your hand. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. You had a photo of you and Tom Hiddleston on the Tower of Terror, what was there not to smile about?

"I'm glad I could make you happy." Tom said genuinely, then added. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" His expression was a bit timid, as if afraid you might say no.

You looked at the photo for a few more seconds before you looked up at Tom and nodded. "I'd like that."

 

 **Continue on to...** _Lunch with Tom!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to comment below! :)


	8. Grip the Armrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different beginnings for both choices, but same endings. ^^

You gripped your armrest tighter, your knuckles turning white. You clenched your jaw nervously and just as the ride lurched back, you felt a large, warm hand cover your own. You looked up at Tom for answers, but he kept looking straight ahead, as he smiled sweetly and moved his thumb back and forth over the back of your hand in a soothing motion. "Thank you Tom." You said quietly, as the narrator for the ride (the voice of Rod Sterling) began to speak.

* * * *

The ride was beyond thrilling, and you both laughed and screamed with every drop. You also made sure to hold on to Tom's hand tightly. Once the ride was over you two went downstairs to see your pictures.

"Ehehehe! I look ridiculous." Tom laughed.

"You look cute!" You smiled as you looked at Tom's happy face.

"You think so?" He grinned as he leaned against the wall with one hand. 

You simply smiled shyly and looked back at the picture. "I think I'll buy it." You decided.

"I wouldn't mind gifting it to you." Tom spoke up.

"No, no, that isn't necessary-"

Of course Tom wouldn't hear of it and before you knew it you had a souvenir photo in your hand. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. You had a photo of you and Tom Hiddleston on the Tower of Terror, what was there not to smile about?

"I'm glad I could make you happy." Tom said genuinely. "I wonder if you might like to have lunch with me."

You looked at the photo for a few more seconds before you looked up at Tom and nodded. "I'd like that."

 

 **Continue on to...** _Lunch with Tom!_


	9. Kiss his Cheek

You smiled sheepishly then went up on your tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his smooth cheek. "Thank you.." You said near his ear without thinking then tenderly took off his sunglasses and clipped it on his shirt with a half smile before you moved back down to stand properly.

The smile Tom gave was enough to fill your heart to the brim with warm feelings. He looked so proud, so pleased, to have received a kiss from you, despite having only known you for a few minutes. "That was much better than any currency" Tom said with a charming smirk.

"You are such a flatterer aren't you?" You chuckled and moved up with the line.

"I only say it because it's true." Tom assured as he moved up with you.

* * * *

Tom became your line partner for the next forty minutes or so, and he was quite enthusiastic during the ride as he sat next to you in the brown jeep.

"You may call me Indi, from now on madam." He said to you with a wink, causing you to shy away from him a bit.

"Alright Indi." You smiled, a sparkle in your eyes as you looked into his blue ones until the jeep jerked into motion

. . . . .

The ride was full of action, adventure and a whole lot of Ehehe's. As you two walked towards the exit, Tom seemed a little nervous. "I had a wonderful time with you."

"I had a lot of fun as well." You said with a shy smile.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was just thinking.. umm.. Could you.. eh.. I mean, might you.. um.."

"Yes?" You asked with batted lashes, smiling up at him encouragingly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Tom asked, then bit his lower lip lightly.

You couldn't help but grin. "It would be my pleasure... Indi." You winked.

"Ehehehe!" He laughed, eyes squeezed shut, happy wrinkles near his eyes.

His smile was contagious and you could not have felt happier.

 

**Continue on to...** _Lunch With Tom!_


	10. Chide him Sweetly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different beginnings for choice A and B but they have the same endings.

You smiled sheepishly. "Now, now, Tom we've only just met."

The handsome man pouted his lip slightly and sighed. "Ah well.. a guy can dream can't he?"

"And this _is _the place where dreams come true.." You winked, causing him to grin, his blue eyes lighting up with a new intensity.__

__* * * *_ _

__Tom became your line partner for the next forty minutes or so, and he was quite enthusiastic during the ride as he sat next to you in the brown jeep._ _

__"You may call me Indi, from now on madam." He said to you with a wink, causing you to shy away from him a bit._ _

__"Alright Indi." You smiled, a sparkle in your eyes as you looked into his blue ones until the jeep jerked into motion_ _

__. . . . ._ _

__The ride was full of action, adventure and a whole lot of Ehehe's. As you two walked towards the exit, Tom seemed a little nervous. "I had a wonderful time with you."_ _

__"I had a lot of fun as well." You said with a shy smile._ _

__Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was just thinking.. umm.. Could you.. eh.. I mean, might you.. um.."_ _

__"Yes?" You asked with batted lashes, smiling up at him encouragingly._ _

__"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Tom asked, then bit his lower lip lightly._ _

__You couldn't help but grin. "It would be my pleasure... Indi." You winked._ _

__"Ehehehe!" He laughed, eyes squeezed shut, happy wrinkles near his eyes._ _

__His smile was contagious and you could not have felt happier._ _

__

**Continue on to...** _Lunch With Tom!_


	11. Lunch with Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment what your choice is once you finish reading! :)

At first, you didn't understand why Tom had lead you to to the New Orleans section of Disneyland. You wondered if perhaps he was going to take you to eat clam chowder, which you wouldn't have minded. But when he walked a few feet passed the place in question, you looked up at him curiously. 

"Have you ever heard of a place called Club 33?" He asked as he rang the doorbell next to a very inconspicuous door. He then stood back beside you, his hands in his pockets and his legs spread in a power stance. 

Your mind went blank as you watched him. _He must be an angel.._ You thought. _An angel who walks around on two legs among us mere mortals.. hiding his wings in secret.._ So immersed in thought were you, that you hadn't noticed when someone had opened the door on the other side and greeted you both. "Welcome to Club 33 Mr. Hiddleston, I see you've brought a guest." The cast member smiled.

You blinked your way back to your senses and stood a bit closer to Tom with a smile while he explained himself to you. "Have I mentioned that I'm an actor?"

You shook your head lightly. "No.. it hadn't come up."

"Well, it doesn't matter much anyway." Tom smiled innocently, and carefully placed his hand on your middle back to escort you inside the rich building.

You were astounded by the beautiful chandelier in the lobby, and the elegant mahogany wood bar. It was quite busy here, but there was a table reserved for Tom, and a waiter brought in an extra chair for you, as well as two menus. Tom helped you to your chair first then sat opposite of you. The white tablecloth covering the round table was worthy of royalty you thought, and the plates were just as rich. "My.. all this for lunch?" You smiled. "Not that I'm complaining."

He chuckled happily. "Admittedly, I had this reservation already set for today. But you have certainly made an ordinarily very lonely lunch into something..." He gazed into your eyes softly now. "absolutely beautiful." He finished with a smile.

"You are quite adept at spoiling a stranger Thomas." You mentioned with a somewhat shy smile.

"That's the thing, _____, you have a way of making me feel as though I've known you for my whole life, as cliché as that might sound.. ehehe" He said, giving an airy laugh at the end.

You gave a half smile. "I know what you mean."

. . . .

Thirty minutes later, both you two were very content with the meal you'd just eaten. "So.. I was thinking Tom, since you've been so kind, I will pay for lunch."

Tom shook his head fervently. "No, no, please allow me. It would be rude of me to take you to an expensive establishment and force you to pay, I couldn't allow it."

"Very well, thank you Thomas." You smiled, and you could have sworn you heard him mumble, _I love it when you call me that.._ "However, you must allow me to pay for dinner." You smirked.

His eyes widened with excitement. "Dinner?" He grinned. "You'll spend the rest of the day with me then? I mean.. if you'd like, you don't have to feel in any way obligated to-"

"I'd love to Tom." You said with a soft chuckle, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Where shall we go next then?"

"Shopping for Mickey hats." You grinned, "And then we should go on ..."

 

**A) Thunder Mountain**

**B) Space Mountain**

**C) Splash Mountain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Club 33 is a real place in Disneyland that takes years to get a membership for unless you are given an invitation. (I believe...) Many celebrities frequently eat there and even presidents have gone there. I obviously have not, so I have used a bit of creative license for the specifics.


	12. Splash Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an enhanced experience, watch this video, https://youtu.be/0BCIfYc9r8s. It is a POV video of the whole ride. ^^ I thought that would be better than me typing it out. Just put that in at the *.

You lead Tom to a cute little hat shop just beside the line at Splash Mountain. You two entered it, happy that it wasn't crowded. "Look Tom!" You yipped happily and put a pair of golden ears on his head. 

He looked in the mirror and laughed. "Ehehehe. Very regal."

You saw a pair of steam punk inspired ears and smiled. "I like these." You decided, and put them on your head. 

"Shall we get our names embroidered?" Tom asked, to which you smiled and took his hat and gave it to the seamstress. "Would you like Tom or Thomas?" You asked him.

"Tom." He smiled.

You kindly instructed the man as to what names you wanted on each hat. "That'll be forty dollars total miss."

You handed him the money before Tom could protest, and he smiled softly before he gently took your hand in his with affection.

"It will take twenty minutes or so to get it done, is that alright?"

You nodded. "We'll go on a ride and come back." You said, then headed for the back of the line of Splash Mountain with your new mate.

You passed the time talking and playing games, and before you knew it, you were at the front of the line.

"This is it!" Tom declared, adorably excited.

You gave him a side hug then he held your hand to help you into your seat. You felt the bubbling excitement within you and you turned around to see that Tom had the same grin on his face, like a little boy having the time of his life. You loved that about him, how happy and somewhat childish he was. As ride's cheerful melody played and you smiled to your cheeks hurt as you heard Tom's velvety voice singing so cutely from behind you.*

. . . . .

When the time came for the drop, Tom wrapped his arms around your waist like a human seatbelt, causing you to both smile and blush. As the log tipped down you felt your heart beat faster then a sensation throughout your whole body as you fell, laughing while Tom timed it so he kissed your cheek when the camera snapped your photo. 

Once off of the ride ,Tom insisted he buy you the photo and you let him with a smile and a kiss on his cheek, causing his cheeks to pink. "Time to pick up our mouse ears darling."

You grinned and gently held his hand, feeling a bit more comfortable doing so now. "Off we go!"

After you picked up your Mickey hats you decided to...

 

**  
A) Eat some ice cream**

**B) Go on the ferry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Get to know you talking next! ^^


	13. Space Mountain

You lead Tom to a cute little hat shop just beside the line at Space Mountain. You two entered it, happy that it wasn't crowded. "Look Tom!" You yipped happily and put a pair of Star Wars themed Mickey ears on his head. 

He looked in the mirror and laughed. "Ehehehe. These are great." He smiled.

You saw a pair of Princess Leia inspired ears and smiled. "I like these." You decided, and put them on your head. 

"Shall we get our names embroidered?" Tom asked, to which you smiled and took his hat and gave it to the seamstress. "Would you like Tom or Thomas?" You asked him.

"Tom." He smiled.

You kindly instructed the man as to what names you wanted on each hat. "That'll be forty dollars total miss."

You handed him the money before Tom could protest, and he smiled softly before he gently took your hand in his.

"It will take twenty minutes or so to get it done, is that alright?" The cast member asked.

You nodded. "We'll go on a ride and come back." You said, then headed for the back of the line of Space Mountain.

While you waited in line of Space Mountain you played word games and twenty questions to pass the time, as well as simply talking to one another. 

"Do you like to star gaze, _____?" Tom asked politely and smiled gently at you.

"I love it. It reminds me how large the world is and how small I am."

Tom nodded. "Quite a glorious sight, the bright balls of energy burning up in the sky for the aesthetic pleasure of us mere mortals."

You felt yourself smiling sheepishly and you turned away from him slightly.

Still smiling, he used his fingers to gently move your chin to look at him. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, no, you are just so eloquent. It's terribly attractive."

Tom seemed to enjoy the compliment, for he was smiling proudly now. "Then I shall continue to bless your ears with the as much eloquence as I can conjure."

You laughed softly and held his hand in a gesture of affection and you both spoke happily the rest of the line.

During the ride itself you could see a brilliance of man-made stars and as Tom sat beside you he tapped your shoulder and pointed. "Look! That's Asgard!"

You giggled and nodded as the count-down continued. "3...2...1.."

The ride went zooming down the track and once again you heard Tom laughing and yelling happily, "Wooohooo!"

At the end when the camera flashed, he quickly kissed your cheek then grinned at you boyishly, causing you to feel shy.

You could not convince Tom to let you buy the photo so he bought one for each of you to take home.

"I hope you didn't mind my little kiss there." Tom said as you left the building. "I just couldn't help myself, ehehe.."

"You mischievous man." You smiled. "No, I didn't mind at all."

"Great!" Tom said, enthused. "What would you like to do now?"

 

**A) Eat some ice cream!**

**B) Go on the ferry!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment below. ^^


	14. Thunder Mountain

You lead Tom to a cute little hat shop just beside the line at Thunder Mountain. You two entered it, happy that it wasn't crowded. "Look Tom!" You yipped happily and put a pair of cowboy themed Mickey ears on his head. 

He looked in the mirror and laughed. "Ehehehe. These are great." He smiled.

You saw a pair of flapper inspired ears and smiled. "I like these." You decided, and put them on your head. 

"Shall we get our names embroidered?" Tom asked, to which you smiled and took his hat and gave it to the seamstress. "Would you like Tom or Thomas?" You asked him.

"Tom." He smiled.

You kindly instructed the man as to what names you wanted on each hat. "That'll be forty dollars total miss."

You handed him the money before Tom could protest, and he smiled softly before he gently took your hand in his.

"It will take twenty minutes or so to get it done, is that alright?" The cast member asked.

You nodded. "We'll go on a ride and come back." You said, then headed for the back of the line of Thunder Mountain.

"I always thought that the American cowboy was such a fun idea, it brings out all of the boyish ideas of adventure I used to have as a child." Tom told you with a smile.

You looked up at him adoringly then chuckled softly. "I was just imagining you as a cowboy, strutting into a saloon and demanding for a cup of tea on the rocks."

"Ehehehe!!" He laughed. "Then before they kicked me out you would come and flirt with me."

"Oh no, I'd be too shy." You smiled sheepishly.

"Aw come now, a beauty like yourself could have any man she wanted. I'm just glad you like me." He smiled, and gently took your hand in his.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know how handsome you are." You chuckled.

"Me? I look like Gene Wilder." He shook his head.

"Come on, with those high cheekbones and beautiful eyes, you must know you're handsome." 

"Well.. I suppose I can be considered attractive by some." He agreed with a smile.

"You are to me."

"Ehehe.. And I am glad for that. I could tell when you would get so shy when I would smile at you."

You blushed lightly and leaned against his arm. "I like your smile, it's like a ray of sunshine."

He gently kissed the top of your head and smiled softly. "Thank you _____."

Once at the front of the line Tom helped you step inside the seat and followed you soon after. He pulled down the lap bar and spread his legs slightly, his knee touching your leg. You tried to suppress your smile but did a poor job of doing so.

During the ride it took you up and down and during one of the curves you slid down towards Tom and he laughed and put an arm around your shoulders. Then at another curve he slid towards you and wrapped both arms around you and gave a smile that reached his eyes.

After the ride was over and you two both got your mouse ears, he held your hand and asked, "What would you like to do now?"

**A) Eat some ice cream!**

**B) Go on the ferry!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment, and new options are coming soon! ^^


	15. Eat Some Ice Cream

“Ooh! I know! Why don’t we get some ice cream?” You grinned then looked very excited. He chuckled, seeming to like the idea. “Of course.” He assured then put his large hand on the small of your back to keep you close as you two walked to the ice cream shop on Main Street and waited in line.

“What are you going to get?” You asked him, looking at the menu, then at Thomas with a smile.

“I’m not sure… perhaps a vanilla cone dipped in chocolate.” He decided, and kept his arm around your waist, keeping you close. You found it a bit interesting that he had been so friendly with you in that way, and you wondered what it meant… probably nothing, you decided. He was simply a kind man.

A few minutes later, you two exited the shop, ice cream in hand and you lead Tom to a little outdoor area for you two to sit. There weren’t too many people there right now which was nice, since it made it a little more intimate and peaceful for you two. You started to eat your ice cream when you noticed Tom mouthing at the ice cream then liking all around the frozen treat with his pink tongue and you paused, your heart racing. You made an odd face, as if upset with yourself and you looked away from the sight with flushed cheeks.

Tom tilted his head worriedly. “Am I disgusting you?” He chuckled nervously, to which you quickly replied, “No! No, not at all I um, I just…” He smiled at you innocently, his blue eyes as clear as the sky, perhaps clearer as he looked into yours, a bit of ice cream around his mouth which you found to be very adorable. You smiled back shyly and on impulse took the napkin in your hand and gently dabbed away the ice cream to which he smirked with a bit of embarrassment and when you pulled away he stuck his tongue out again and tried to lick off the rest of it, going nearly cross eyed, which made you giggle at the silly sight. 

“Did I get it all?” He asked with a boyish smile and you nodded before putting some napkins around your ice cream cone since it had dripped quite a bit as a result your distraction. You looked sheepish as you attempted to “clean” the cone up with your tongue then proceed to lick the rest of it. Tom watched you for a while before smiling to himself and going back to eating his treat. Once finished you excused yourself to go wash your hands and Tom did the same. You both met back at the spot you were at before you had a grand idea that you thought Tom would enjoy. “Follow me Thomas.” You smirked mischievously. He looked curious and said, “Of course milady.”

 

 

 _Continue on to…_ **_Grizzly River Run_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both options will lead to one chapter which will have a new choice for you to make. ^^
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long, I hope you all are still following this story! I realize now how much I missed writing it... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	16. The Ferry

After the ride your eyes gleamed with an idea and you held Tom’s big hand in yours before you hurriedly scampered through the crowd with him laughing happily at your excitement. “Where are we going?” He asked humorously. “The ferry! It’s so cute!” You grinned and led him up to the docks and straight onto the boat. For some reason the ferry hardly ever had a line, so you and Tom were able to walk right on to the boat. You led him to the very top of the boat so they could see the area better.

You stood beside Tom on the side of the boat closest to the park and smile “It reminds me of a simpler time.”

Tom smiled then shyly put his hand around your waist as light as a feather, he looked a bit embarrassed. “Is this okay?”

You chuckled with a smile and gently touched his big hand to encourage him. “I don’t mind at all.”

He grinned proudly and pulled you closer to him by your hip and he gave you a wink and a cheeky smile. “You’re a rather flirty fellow aren’t you?” You teased and looked around at the people down below. You looked so excited and started waving at the people.

“Well aren’t they excited?” You said, smiling from their happiness. “Oh I just love it when people are happy.”

Tom smiled at you, gently touching your side. “Have you always been so sweet?” He asked with a cute, lopsided smile.

“Have you?” You smirked.

“Ehehehe!” He laughed, the little wrinkles forming around his eyes, which made you giggle. “I don’t know… um… I suppose so.”

You smiled, looking over his handsome face and cute expression. You really wanted to kiss his cheek so bad! But you were much too shy to do so.

Tom glanced over his shoulder and held you hand. “Say, what is that over there? That island, there are people over there.” He said curiously.

“That’s Tom Sawyer Island. It has a whole playground type thing on it, and little trails.” You grinned then waved at the people on the island with enthusiasm.

Tom saw your excitement and smiled softly to himself, for the rest of the time he remained close to you as the ship went along its little route and soon you were back at the docks. Once there you had an idea…

 

**_Continue on to…_ ** _Grizzly River Run_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of both endings just so you all know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and do remember to comment! It means a lot to me. :)


End file.
